La Torre de la Alegría
by Filonauta
Summary: Siete contra tres. Siete norteños hoscos y feroces contra tres hermanos de la Guardia Real. Ned lo sabía, muy en el fondo de su corazón, que debía de haber viajado con más de siete...


Siete contra tres. Y los hermanos juramentados de la Guardia Real esperan. Siete caballos a lo lejos; sienten el bramido de los animales, cansados por el viaje. Y los hermanos de la Guardia Real no se mueven de su sitio.  
Oswell Whent afila su enorme espada con una roca del camino. El continuo ruido metálico relaja los hombros de Gerold Hightower; el comandante de los tres. El último tiene la mirada perdida en el camino que serpentea la pequeña colina en donde se encuentran; Arthur Dayne espera la batalla como un don, o un privilegio. La Espada del Amanecer ve llegar a los siete sobre sus cabalgaduras. Oswell deja la piedra a un lado y se reincorpora.

Los siete ven a los tres. Se convierten en una visión fantasmal. Son los hijos de la guerra los que se cruzan ante ellos. Los caballeros templarios de caras heladas. La secta de los puros, los implacables, los que están lejos de la corrupción y la blandura. Rostros quemados por el sol. Armaduras impecables. Un frente inmutable de cuerpos durísimos repetidos en una múltiple identidad de combate.

Siete contra tres. Se observan. En otras circunstancias podrían ser conocidos, incluso colegas de armas. Pero en ése preciso instante eran enemigos. Ned Stark empuña la espada terrible con firmeza. Ha sido educado para esto y para esto vive, al igual que los seis detrás de él.

Hablan por pura cortesía; no es de caballeros empezar una pelea a muerte sin conocer la voz de su oponente. Intercambian palabras, amenazas y advertencias escondidas sutilmente y que flotan en el aire como el polvo del camino. Los tres se preparan y los siete intercambian miradas dudosas.

Se lanzan a la carga con un grito increíble. Y la tierra se estremece, el aire tiembla. A su alrededor el único sonido es el chasquido de la carne y los huesos cercenados por el filo escalofriante. Nada más.

Howard Reed es el primero en recibir un golpe. El corte destrozó, prácticamente, su brazo derecho, inutilizándolo por completo. Reed rodó por la arena y se quedó allí, aferrándose como quien se aferra al último hálito de vida.

Seis contra tres en menos de cinco segundos; en el ojo de la batalla, con la armadura abollada y la espada fabulosa sucia de sangre, Arthur Dayne desafía a la muerte al internarse entre tres espadas enemigas.

Oswell Whent batalla con astucia y rapidez; no gasta tiempo en palabras o en gritos; matan o mueren en absoluto silencio, como una singular pesadilla de sangre.

El Toro Blanco; el comandante de la Guardia Real es el primero en caer, quizá por la cantidad de años que pesan sobre sus hombros. No muere con poesía; su cuerpo cae a la arena como un muñeco descoyuntado el cual pierde el control de sus riñones.

Seis contra dos.

Los brazos y hombros cansados, agarrotados en una lucha que se intensifica tanto en duración como en intensidad. Pero la inmensa velocidad y fuerza de la Guardia Real los sobrepasa. Oswell es muy fuerte; la tierra y la sangre que le enfangan el rostro no lo enceguecen y logra abatir a otro.

Cinco contra dos.

Dayne se mueve agilmente por el campo de batalla; reparte golpes de espada que levantan chispas al cielo y chorros rojos de sangre que explotan en cada golpe. Consigue otra victima de su letal espada blanca, del color de la leche. Pero Oswell también cae, rodeado y sobrepasado.

Cuatro contra uno.

Ned observó a Arthur; sus movimientos eran continuamente calmos pero con una cierta precisión que hablaba de años de práctica, de justeza, de algo terrible e inexorable como un muro de roca.

Se midieron. Trazaron un círculo lento con los pies. Y en el centro de ese círculo la muerte gorgoteaba su risa.

Atacaron todos a la vez, Dayne les esperó.

Al final del día el número se igualó.

Uno contra uno.

Dayne superaba a Stark por muchísimo; era uno de los mejores espadachines de Poniente y lo demostraba con cada golpe y cada ventaja que tomaba en el terreno.

Pero La Espada del Amanecer encontró su alba cuando Reed le atravesó la tráquea. Todo había terminado.

Cuando hubo acabado Stark contemplaba el campo de batalla. Hay algo de símbolo en su rostro tiznado por la arena, sangre y sudor... pero no puede quedarse a filosofar; su hermana lo espera en la torre, sus gritos lo llaman.

Reed se queda entre los cuerpos de los caídos. Homenajea a los muertos. No tiene idea de que será el último en caer en la batalla de la vida.


End file.
